Resonance Soul
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Maka y Soul tienen un examen importante para augmentar el potencial entre técnico y arma,la noche anterior del examen Maka decide quedar con Soul a dar un paseo para relajarse. Soul extrañado acepta sin más,pero hay una duda que le corroe por dentro desde hace mucho tiempo y prefiere aclarar las cosas. ¿Qué duda tiene Soul ante Maka?


Era una noche tranquila,había quedado con Maka ya que otra cosa no tenía que hacer,pronto se acercaba el examen para augmentar nuestros conocimientos tanto ser técnico como ser el arma. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa,me comentó de salir a pasear un rato,quería relajarse antes de hacer el examen,así que acepté su propuesta.

Decidió en que le esperase cerca de una estación de tren,no muy lejana de su casa ya que seguramente tardaría un poco, lo más seguro es que se esté arreglando,ya que las chicas suelen tardar lo suyo mientras que yo me puse lo primero que había visto en el armario,ya que toda mi ropa era igual de "cool" como yo,je. Estaba sentado en un pequeño banco observando aquel cielo oscuro lleno de pequeñas estrellas,se veía realmente bonito.

Al seguir observando aquél cielo estrellado,me paraba a preguntar que era yo para Maka...¿Sólo una simple arma o algo más que eso? Tampoco le daba muchas vueltas al asunto,de todos modos hemos estado juntos muchísimo tiempo,pero...algo me dice que tengo que preguntárselo,quiero aclarar mis dudas. Pasado un rato,al girarme vi a Maka a lo lejos,la veía muy diferente a como se vestía normalmente.

Llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta y medio cabello suelto por la altura de los hombros,Maka nunca ha tenido el pelo mucho más largo,mientras que iba conjuntada con un vestido blanco acompañado de una cinta negra gruesa dónde me imagino que atrás tiene un lazo grande,la falda le llegaba casi por las rodillas,en pocas palabras un vestido de fiesta por así decirlo. Los zapatos eran manoletinas negras ya que dicen que el negro conjunta con cualquier color.

Si tubiera que describir la cara de Maka en ese entonces,me entra la risa sólo al verla. Tenía los mofletes más rojos que si competía con los tomates,ella sería la ganadora y recibiría la medalla de oro,su mirada se centraba en mí dando la señal para que yo opinase algo de su vestimenta,admitiré que Maka estaba preciosa en esa noche que a veces me costaba creerme si era ella realmente,pero...¿Para qué arreglarse tanto sólo para hacer un paseo nocturno,cuando podría haberse puesto la ropa que siempre lleva en el Shibusen? Algo no me cuadraba,de todos modos era mi oportunidad de hacerle preguntas. Poco a poco ya llegó cerca de mí,aún centrando su mirada en mis ojos y más sonrojada,no dudó en fruncir el ceño.

**-Oye..Soul,¿hasta cuando te vas a quedar callado,acaso no me queda bien lo que llevo puesto?.- **Me preguntó un tanto molesta.

**-¿Pero qué dices? Te queda bastante genial,sólo que me ha sorprendido un poco,no pareces la misma jejeje.- **Respondí,sinceramente era lo que yo pensaba de ella,hay que admitirlo,no se me da bien mentir con estas cosas.

**-Gracias...Bueno,¿damos una vuelta por Death City no? Conozco un lugar a dónde quiero ir.- **Sonrió sin más,y me cogió de la mano llevándome a "rastras" aunque mis pies ya querían moverse,estaba un poco cansado al estar un rato quieto ahí sentado. La noche era un poco fría,no es que estubiéramos realmente en invierno,sinó bueno,mejor olvido lo que he dicho. Pasamos por varios callejones de Death City,la mano de Maka era cálida en ese entonces,me preguntaba que tipo de lugar conocía para que nos alejásemos tanto de casa,si llega verme su padre seguro que es capaz de matarme por pensar que me quiero llevar a su hija a algún lugar inapropiado a hacerle "algo",ese hombre no tiene remedio.

**-Perdón por alejarnos tanto,¡pero ya hemos llegado! Este lago lo descubrí el otro día,y en verdad me apetecía venir contigo...- **Murmuró Maka alzando su mirada hacía aquél lago,era bastante grande y muy bonito ya que reflejaba la luz de la luna en el agua,no conocía este lugar,se veía muy tranquilo,no evité sonreír ante aquella pequeña felicidad que tenía Maka por enseñarme aquél lugar dónde solo ella había descubierto,este sitio hacía que yo tubiera valor para preguntarle aquella duda que tenía en mi mente durante todo este tiempo que he estado a su lado,y además era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

**-Maka...¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? Bueno,personal no se le podría llamar,sólo que es algo que me corroe por dentro...¿Qué soy para ti...un arma como en todo este tiempo o algo más?.- **La tensión se apoderaba de mí,esperando una respuesta por parte de Maka,ya que ella se quedó callada un rato,no quería saber cuál sería su respuesta así que opté por cambiar de tema. **- Lo siento,olvida lo que he dich...- **Intenté murmurar pero Maka me entrecortó.

**-¡No! ¡Debería ser yo la que tendría que preguntarlo...!.-** Gritó sin más alzando un poco más la voz.

**-¿Eh? No te entiendo Maka...Un momento...¿Me estás preguntado que que eres para mí,verdad...?.-** Mi voz empezó a entrecortarse y mis mejillas se ruborizaron un poco,así que desvié mi mirada. **-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.- **Pregunté.

**-C-claro...Si me respondes yo lo haré también...-** Se sonrojó también,quién la entienda que la compren,porque yo no entiendo como puedo llegar ser su arma sinceramente,respiré hondo y le miré seriamente a los ojos cogiéndole suavemente de los hombros.

**-Si de verdad quieres saberlo,abre bien tus orejas porque no lo repetiré dos veces...Llevo un tiempo a parte de esa pequeña duda que te acabo de preguntar,pues la mente a veces me hace malas pasadas, o son imaginaciones mías,pero cada vez que estoy a tu lado mi corazón me late más rápido y...bueno...ya ni hace falta que te lo siga escondiendo. Yo...¡Me gustas Maka! Quiero que salgas conmigo.- **Ya está,solté todo lo que me había guardado hace mucho tiempo y que nunca me atreví a decirle,Maka no cambió de expresión en ningún momento. Estoy seguro que empezará a reirse de mí,o se habrá traído a cabo un libro para golpearme a la cabeza,no creo que se vea atraída por alguien como yo,de ninguna manera. De pronto empezó a llorar y me abrazó de golpe.

**-¡O-oye! ¡No llores!.-** Me puse nervioso,nunca me ha gustado ver a Maka llorar,seguro que la he cagado diciéndole eso,así que intenté calmarla un poco.

**-Lloro de emoción Soul...Pensaba que era la única que tenía esos sentimientos...Me alegra tanto saber que estaba en lo cierto...No me atreví a decírtelo nunca,pensaba que preferirías siguiendo ser mi arma como siempre en vez de ser algo más,no sabes lo asustada que estaba,pensando que una simple declaración de amor acabaría distanciando nuestra amistad o algo más. Por eso quise traerte aquí,para preguntarte que sentías por mí...Veo que tu quisiste preguntarme lo mismo,así que diré que eres una persona muy importante para mí,sufriría mucho si te perdiese...No lo soportaría...Además...¿Como voy a rechazar tu amable oferta? ¡Claro que quiero salir contigo!.-** Alzó su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas,no evité pegarle un gran abrazo acompañado con un apasionado beso para detener ese sollozo suyo,mientras notaba sus suaves labios rozar los míos,era una sensación algo cálida,parecía que nuestras almas fuesen una sola.

Luego de eso poco a poco fuimos separando nuestros labios,mientras me dediqué a limpiar sus lágrimas con mi pulgar suavemente.

**-Yo tampoco podría soportar perderte,Maka...cueste lo que cueste lucharemos juntos para capturar todas las almas que nos queda por delante,como buen arma y técnico que somos,je.- **Murmuré sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos,mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una bella sonrisa.

**-¡Claro! Prómeteme que nunca vas a abandonarme,Soul.- **Maka levantó su dedo meñique como señal de cumplir una promesa,por lo que cogí mi meñique y lo junté con el suyo y realizamos aquél pequeño trato.

**-Tenlo por seguro que no lo haré,bueno,será mejor que vayamos volviendo,se va a hacer tarde,además...Mañana es el examen.- **Le cogí de la mano,mientras volvíamos hacia a casa.

**-¡Cierto! ¿¡Cómo he podido olvidarlo!? Tendré que ponerme las pilas,espero que no me defraudes Soul o te vas a enterar.- **Frunció un poco el ceño toda seria,cuando se trata de estudiar no hay quién le pare.

Al día siguiente,nos dirigíamos al Shibusen ya que nos esperaba el examen definitivo,por el camino nos encontramos a Black Star junto con Tsubaki,ya estaba haciendo el tonto como siempre así que decidí saludarlo:

**-¡Yahoo~~! ¡Hey Soul! ¿Qué tal?.-** Chocamos las manos como señal de nuestro saludo. **-Vaya coñazo,tenemos que hacer el examen a primera hora de la mañana,Tsubaki hizo que estudiase toda la noche...¡Espero que salga bien esta vez,ya que tengo la fuerza y la inteligencia de Dios porque soy el gran Black Star,yahoo!.- **

**-Tú nunca te cansas ¿eh? a mi me obligó Maka a estudiar como siempre...*suspiro* Aún nos da tiempo a esperar a Death,mientras no le vuelva a dar otro ataque de ansiedad por no poder escribir ninguna K simétrica en todos los examenes escritos que ha hecho hasta ahora,me va a dar hasta pena el pobre.- **Murmuré,decidimos esperar a Death the Kid, y hablando del rey de roma apareció junto con Liz y Patty,la escena era demasiado divertida,Liz llevaba a rastras a Kid por el suelo,mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente.** -¿Se puede saber que ha pasado esta vez?.- **Decidí preguntar,aunque era lógica la respuesta.

**-Estoy un poco hasta las narices de este niño pijo,siempre igual,cuando tenemos que salir al Shibusen siempre tiene que tardar 3 horas para que todo esté "simétrico" o sinó no hay quién le saque de ahí.-** Suspiró Liz.

**-No he podido doblar el papel de baño como tendría que haberlo hecho,el cuadro de mi casa está curvado hacia la izquierda,las velas igual,el salón...¡Todo es asimétrico! ¡Soy una escoria humana!.-** Sollozaba Kid entrecortado,mientras Patty se reía de él como yo lo hubiera hecho,pero me daba tanta lástima que no quería hacerlo.

**-¡Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos,demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en este examen así que no lleguemos tarde al Shibusen,os deseo suerte a todos!.- **Gritó enérgicamente Maka,parece ser que estudió bastante bien ayer noche,aunque yo no he podido quitarme de la cabeza la cálidez de sus labios,quién me mandaría a mí a besarle con lo cool que soy *suspiro*. Un rato después llegamos a nuestra clase,el profesor de hoy era Stein,que nos había preparado el examen,espero que todo lo que haya estudiado me haya valido la pena,aunque me distraía más mirando a Maka,Stein ordenó que diéramos la vuelta los examenes y la cuenta atrás empezó.

Mientras varios minutos ya seguían retrocediendo,hasta terminar al fin el examen escrito. El ambiente no había cambiado nada,y os lo puedo resumir de esta manera: Kid no llegó a volver a escribir bien la letra K para rellenar el nombre,así que se le volvió a romper otra vez la hoja con la goma de borrar y se desmayó, a Black Star lo castigaron a la pizarra por hacer demasiado jaleo,Tsubaki estaba centrada en lo suyo,Patty volvió a reconstruir otra jirafa y esta tuvo el cuello roto,Liz estuvo más pendiente de su manicura que del examen. Y como no,Maka estaba muy concentrada como siempre,os preguntaréis que pasó conmigo. Muy sencillo,mi mente se quedó en blanco al mirar a Maka,no podía quitármela de mi mente,así que volví a dejarle en ridículo por no contestar a ninguna pregunta. Luego ya me esperaré una muerte lenta y dolorosa en mi pobre cerebro siendo aporreado por un libro con el tamaño de un diccionario universal.

Después de pasar unas varias horas,salimos del Shibusen para volver cada uno a sus hogares.

**-¡Hasta mañana!.-** Nos despedimos yo y Maka de Black Star,Tsubaki,Death the kid,Lizz y Patty,mientras ellos siguieron su ruta,aprovechando que estaban lejos,cogí de la mano a Maka y esta se ruborizó.

**-¡Espero que se me haya dado bien el examen de hoy,he estudiado mucho..! Creo que es gracias a ti que sé que nos hemos correspondido nuestros sentimientos a ambos y me siento más feliz de lo que soy realmente.- **Murmuró contenta,así que le dediqué una sonrisa.

**-¡No hay de qué,sabes que siempre te esfuerzas en lo que te propones!.- **Sin esperarmelo,Maka se puso de puntitas y me dedicó un pequeño beso en mis labios,haciendo que yo me sonrojase.

**-Te quiero,Soul.-** Sonrió sin más,así que opté por corresponderle de la misma forma,agachándome un poco.

**-Yo también,Maka.-** Respondí.

Así fue como ayer y hoy se volvieron unos de mis días preferidos del año,y más viviendo bajo el mismo techo con la persona a la que amo y nunca querría perderla. Cueste lo que cueste,lucharemos y recolectaremos todas las almas que podamos hasta convertirme en un Death Scythe completo y ser aún más fuertes.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! Soy Miyu Sakuma Kujo,como quería renovar mi cuenta de fanfiction pues he querido traer un fic de Soul Eater, sobre todo mi pareja preferida Soul x Maka, realmente este fic venia a ser inspirado por el doujinshi llamado "Rendezvous Pitch Maneuver" que sinceramente,como no soy muy buena en inglés sólo sé lo básico,no sabía bien bien de que trataba la historia,pero el dibujo era lo que más me gustaba de él y la historia parecía ser interesante. Así que como no sabia bien el argumento,quise improvisarlo todo y así es como quedó este fic,sé que no soy buena escritora o siempre cuando escribo un fic,lo relato como si yo fuera ese personaje,pero así es como bien se me da. A parte de meter romance,he querido añadir un poco de humor ya que este anime me encanta y siempre tiene sus partes graciosas,sobretodo admiro mucho Black Star,Soul Eater y a Death the kid,son mis personajes preferidos a parte de Maka y Tsubaki,y como no,de Liz y Patty. Espero que os haya gustado este fic como yo al escribirlo,y no os llevéis decepciones,lo más seguro es que haga otro que sea de Black Star x Tsubaki,solo dadme tiempo para pensar bien el argumento,etc. Me despido! Matta ne ~~ :3**


End file.
